Yldar
The Yldar (Latin: ''Barbar facies laminum) ''are a nomadic and barbaric humanoid race native to the arid world of Krodos. Originally evolving from creatures that resembled a genetic combination of reptiles and primates, the Yldar have come quite far in their bid for galactic power. History Evolution and Range The barbarus genus evolved and diverged from other barbari in the central Khorn steppes, after the Yldar clade split from the Yaunti lineage of the barbari (Horned Apes) branch of the biological class, mulgoids. Modern Yldar, specifically known as barbar facies laminum in human Latin, went on to colonize the rest of their world in a 200,000 year time-span that has lead up to the dominance of the species on the planet. Evolutionary Adaptations Having evolved in the harsh world of Krodos, the Yldar have developed characteristics which most modern Humans may consider 'ugly' or 'undesirable'. Their usually exposed skin is leathery and weathered in appearance, and is calloused around the joints, upper torso, and especially the upper skull. At the convergence of their spine and pelvis is a vestigial tail that is accompanied by vestigial scales, a remnant of their possibly reptilian DNA. Their average bone density is much higher than that of a human's due to the higher gravity on the planet, and their muscle density likewise. There are rare cases in which a Yldari specimen is born with softer features; this is considered a birth defect in Yldari culture and these infants are often culled depending on the society they are born into. What is deemed as physically attractive to the average Yldar male or female is considered highly masculine by human standards. Pre-History Yldari pre-history begins over 22,000 years ago, when the Yldar are said to have formed their first tribe in the Ghour basin in the central Khorn steppes. From this point forward, several other tribes of varying origin began to appear and they would remain hunter-gatherers for nearly 17,000 years before settling down on the Rhodan river delta, the mouth of the longest flowing river on Kordos. For the next 5,000 years, there is said to have been a mass change of culture from pure savagery to 'neccessary barbarism.' This is defined as a large step in cultural refinement, as a writing system is said to have been invented somewhere in this time period. It is argued by some obscure scholars that the Yldar had been recording history for quite some time during this period, but the constant havoc and war of the period created by the necessity of arable land is said to have resulted in most records being destroyed. The Yldar made it a habit to burn the lands of their enemies as a sign of desolation and subjugation; this included much of any potential written history. It is commonly accepted that the Yldar began preserving written history when their race was uplifted by the Concordat some millennia ago. Technological Uplifting Around 3,000 years ago the Yldari planet of Kordos was visited by the then Tier 2 civilization of the Concordat, a massive multi-species empire, and studied for a few centuries before their eventually occupation of the planet and enslavery of the Yldar. The Yldar would serve as a warrior class within the complex caste system of the Concordat for the next several centuries. They gained some of the utmost respect of the higher classes within the caste after proving their worth in wars across the galaxy, becoming an honorary member-species, freeing their people from slavery and allowing them to live more autonomously within galactic Concordat space. This resulted in a mass influx of newborn Yldar for the next ensuing millennium, having been given the right to reproduce freely. After several centuries of mass reproduction, the Yldar eventually grew to be one of the largest constituents of the Concordat, and upon learning this, Yldar in seats of power began subverting their own kind against the Concordat. Over time this would trigger a mass revolt across Concordat space, which in turn would tear the Empire to shreds and reduce it to a shell of its former self. The Yldar would come to inherit many worlds of the Concordat and declare themselves the new masters of the slave races they would also inherit. Present Day lol i dunno dude